


Like Ships in the Night

by Nonplayer_Character



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonplayer_Character/pseuds/Nonplayer_Character
Summary: Aerti ficlets for the soft soul
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	1. Boo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa’s afraid of ghosts; Aerith finds herself bored and unable to sleep one night. Those two statements may, at first glance, seem unrelated. They are not.

Tifa’s afraid of ghosts. Apparently this hadn’t been much of a secret to anyone; Avalanche joked about it, and Cloud says he’s known since they were kids. 

What with the world on fire and all that entails Aerith hasn’t had time to remark on it herself but now there’s a lull in immediate threats to her life or Tifa’s and even if there weren’t, Aerith can’t take more than a couple hours of pensive seriousness anyway and the middle of the night seems as good a time as any when any moment could theoretically be their last.

That being what it is, Aerith finds herself awake and unable to sleep and feeling a little reckless. She stares at the ceiling for awhile and then grins to herself with a thought, turning, and runs her fingers over Tifa’s stomach in their shared cot and makes a childish “oooooo” sound.

In retrospect, thinks Aerith, as she is forced to roll away from a punch, off the side of the cot and the short distance to the ground, perhaps frightening a woman whose whole deal is quick thinking and fists was not her brightest moment. 

Her butt hits the ground with an accompanied “oof” and a moment later Tifa is poking over the edge of the cot, half awake and expression confused.

“Are you okay?” She asks, hair spilling messily over her shoulders.

“Boo?” Says Aerith, grinning sheepishly. She wiggles her fingers for affect and Tifa humors her with a bemused smile.

Around them, everyone else is still asleep so at least there’s that. 

“You’re really something...” says Tifa.

“Something good, I hope,” Aerith replies. Tifa offers her a hand and Aerith uses it to haul herself back onto the bed.

She thinks about kissing Tifa when she sits across from her like this, their faces so close together that not even the dark can hide them, and Tifa sleepy and laughing softly and all together very kissable.

Aerith doesn’t, because they aren’t alone and because she can’t really tell if Tifa’s at a place where she’d want it. 

But the thought is nice, and Aerith holds on to that when Tifa lightly pushes her back to the cot, saying quietly but still smiling as she does:

“Go back to bed.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The problem with liking aerti and also being me is that 1) I’ve never played the original ff7 so have no idea how the story ends or where this could conceivably take place within canon and 2) despite having no context within which to even begin trying to write a story im gay enough that I did it anyway. 
> 
> So if you’re wondering why this is so short, makes no sense and is maybe out of character, the alternative is that it simply didn’t exist and I’ve never shipped anything I didn’t immediately try to shoehorn a mundane but tender narrative moment into.
> 
> What I’m trying to say is that I’m sorry.


	2. Thoughts in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small thing!

Tifa has eyes like glowing embers, bright in the dark and quiet in the light and just that side of memorable, once Aerith has properly seen them - given the time and the chance.

Aerith dreams about them at night. Dreams about looking into them in the moonlight, comparing, her own eyes watering to blink and her not wanting to, even for a fraction of a moment. Not wanting to see anything else. Not wanting to wake up alone as she always does, canopied by banana leaves and ferns and all the flora flourishing in her bedroom.

Aerith wants to see Tifa again, that’s all there is to it.

Wants to see her smile and her laugh and her pretty, pretty midriff.

Wants to see if her eyes really do burn in the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just some ficlets for best pair


End file.
